


Splintered.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Splintered.

In the past, when people had claimed to see a traumatic event in slow motion, Q had not believed, but at that second he knew exactly what they meant.

On a dozen screens dotted around the room he was watching his life being blown to shreds and it was definitely in slow motion.

They had been watching 007 on the main screen.

Bond had turned a whole 360 degrees at the entrance to the hotel knowing that they were watching him, a small smile on his face.

His earwig had buzzed with Q’s matter of fact voice.

“Yes 007, you look wonderful in the tux but let’s focus on the assignment, and try not to destroy the suit it cost a fortune.”

Bond’s smile had widened slightly and he had entered the hotel.

Q’s words echoed in his brain, the last words he had spoken, the last words James had heard, not a word of love or affection only a reproof.

Q gazed at the large screen in disbelief, the words he had spoken and the sound of the explosion taking up all the room in his mind.

The explosion.

Bond had walked into the hotel. The camera feed and the earwig had lost signal and while Q’s staff were checking for a solution and trying to get CCTV footage from the hotel lobby an enormous explosion had ripped through the hotel. 

Q watched in slow motion as debris and dust fell onto the road, sirens screamed and his heart splintered into a million pieces.

Every face in the room turned to their boss, shock covering all their faces.  
He felt frozen in time. He would stand here forever. 

A long couple of seconds passed before phones started ringing and his people turned back to their desks. Every one of them determined to find out what had happened.

Upstairs Mallory had been also watching the feed and called for Tanner. 

“Get downstairs find out what exactly what’s going on. Was Bond a target? Are we under threat?  
Take Lieutenant Craig with you. He stays with Q until we know what this is all about.”

Craig and Tanner entered q branch to find a bustle of activity. At the center a solitary figure, Q had still not moved a muscle, his hands gripped the edge of the desk, his face white and frozen.

Lieutenant Craig moved to his side and began talking to him as Tanner worked the room looking for information, he gathered all he could then after a brief call to M he joined the others.

“A jet from Northolt will take us to Ramsdien Airforce Base not far from Cologne, by the time we get there we should have more information."

Q barely took in a word Tanner said but agreed to be led away by Craig.

Tanner spoke to Q’s second in command. “Send me anything you find out. Anything about the bombing or if there’s news about…”

“Yes sir, look after him won’t you? We all feel….he’s a great boss… we know how much Bond… means to him…”

Tanner patted him on the shoulder. “Yes thank you I know. Do your best, anything however small…”

The young man nodded as the three men entered the lift.

 

Behind the hotel, just outside the kitchen door, in an alley. A large bear of a man held an unconscious James in his arms. He was patting him none too gently on the cheek.

“Come on James wake up. I saved your life you are not allowed to die until you return the favour.”

The unconscious man stirred, he tried to lift his hand to wipe his face, he winced in pain, he was covered in dust and debris he tried to sit, coughing and spitting, his mouth filled with grit.

“Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky I thought it was you. What happened?”

“The end of the world my friend. The end of the world.”

“A trifle dramatic, and what do you mean you saved my life? Is this down to you?”

“What kind of fool would I be if I blew up a hotel when I was in it? No I’m retired, the world is too dangerous a place for us old men.”

“Speak for yourself I’m not old. How did you save me exactly?”

“Well if you hadn’t spotted me and chased me through the kitchens we would both be dead.”

Bond laughed and choked, dust was still falling on top of them.

“Can you move? We need some help.”

“I fear I have broken my good leg, I fell quite heavily, what about you.”

"Bang on the head and shoulder feels dislocated, have you got phone? We could try a call.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t seem to be working. People will be coming, I hear sirens, what about your people? Won’t they be looking for you? Are you on assignment?”

“Was. Yes they will…but…fuck he watched me walk into the hotel…he’ll think I’m dead…”

“He, oh, your lover, the new Q isn’t he? I heard a rumour.”

“Still got a finger on the pulse Valentin? Yes. He was talking to me right before…”

He tried to stand and a wave of pain made his head swim, he was practically unconscious with pain as a fire engine and an ambulance drove along the alley.

 

On the plane Q sat between Tanner and Lieutenant Craig. They were both watching him concern on their faces, he had still barely spoken. 

A steward came to call Tanner to the bridge where a message was being relayed.

M’s voice.  
“Tanner, we have a report that an Englishman by the name of Roger More has been taken to Cologne military hospital.  
This was 007's code name for this assignment. Think you should check it out. Your decision whether to tell Q now or wait till we have confirmation."

Tanner returned to his seat.

Knowing that even the tiniest glimmer of hope was a good thing he relayed the message.

Pounding filled Q’s chest as he barely heard Tanner’s words, he could not dare to hope, the sounds of the explosion still filled his whole mind.

The journey to the hospital was quick, the men’s credentials whisked them through immigration and past the guard on the desk at the hospital.  
” Room eight, first floor, lift to the left,”

Q was terrified now, filled with equal parts hope and despair, he raced the other two up the stairs and pushed open the door of room eight….

The figure of the bed was unknown to him…

“You’re not… your…Roger More?”

Valentin stared at the young man…so young and so pale… he looked as if he should be in the bed instead of Valentin…he looked about to pass out…

“Hey English I think this must be for you…”

A curtain was pulled back and a nurse walked out, and there was James sitting propped up on the bed, his shoulder and arm were bandaged but he looked…himself…

 

Q crashed to the floor…Bond tried to stand but couldn’t…Valentin shouted for help as Tanner and the Lieutenant followed their boss through the door…Craig lifted him onto Bond’s bed and James stroked his face…

“Come on sweetheart. It’s ok I’ve got you…”

Tanner spoke…” He’s been certain you were dead… we all saw you blown up…I’m… bloody hell…Bond what happened? We all saw you…”

Craig left to find a nurse. Saluting Bond on the way out.” Very pleased to see you alive Commander” 

By the time he returned Q was sitting up drinking some water. He was gripping James hand as hard as he had gripped the desk by at H.Q.

James murmured platitudes as Q pulled himself together. 

“Grey hair?”

“What?”

“Grey hair you’ve given me grey hairs I found some the other day and probably ulcers too.”

“We’ll buy some hair dye and I know exactly how to relieve stress to prevent ulcers.”

Bond tried to lighten the moment and pulled Q tighter with his good arm to kiss him gently.

“James Bond 007. If you’re not going to let me join in you could at least allow me to watch. I did save your life.”

A short bark of laughter came from Bond as he pulled the curtain back further.

He introduced Q. “Valentin Dmitrovich Zukovsky. He claims he saved my life.

Q took the Russians hand and shook it .”Then you have my deepest grati…Zuchovksy aren’t you… I thought you were dead.”

“Luckily for your lover I am not. You owe me a life, remember. I think I will like to come spend some time in England, you will like to thank me for saving your lover’s life I’m sure.”

He smiled at the young man.

Three days later they were in London. James had balked at having Zukovsky to stay with them and he had been taken to a very nice hotel. 

Two days later however James would have given anything to have some help during the night.

Q hadn’t slept at the hospital he had merely dozed in the chair by James’ bed, he woke at James every movement asking questions, do you want a drink, a nurse, some painkillers, your pillows fluffed up.

Tanner and Craig had both tried to persuade him to leave to get some rest but he was adamant. He would not leave.

When they arrived home Bond had assumed Q would relax, be able to rest finally, but the first night he had tossed and turned shouting out James name in his sleep, he had lashed out and banged James shoulder.  
James had yelped with the pain but he was more concerned the next night when Q decided to sleep in the spare room.  
James was appalled, Q was hurting deeply and James couldn’t help him. Didn’t know how to help him,,,

He wanted to hold his love in his arms, make love to him, chase away the demons, make him whole again but there seemed to be a vast chasm between them.

Bond’s shoulder didn’t help. The bandages were stiff and made movement almost impossible. 

The morning of the fourth day he went to H.Q. to see Mallory. He talked to him about Q and M, worried himself about the young man suggested a counsellor.

Tanner standing by the window humphed, the two men turned to him.

“Not a fan of counsellors Tanner?”

“They have their place and he should talk to someone, I agree with that but what I think would help the most is if you told him to come back to work… work is his… prop..if you like, it calms him..he enjoys it..the puzzle…working out solutions..if nothing else it will stop him brooding..At the moment all he has in his head is the explosion. He’s stuck there. He needs to move on.”

Both M and Bond looked at him with awe, “You are exactly right. Whenever there has been trouble before Q has worked through it. However difficult it’s been.”

“I’ll ring him and say we need him urgently and he’s to come immediately.”

Bond nodded. There is one thing you can do for me Tanner. This bandage has been driving me mad for too long will you cut it off please?”

Q had already left by the time Bond returned home, his shoulder was stiff and painful but he took a few painkillers and washed them down with an inch of Scotch.

He looked around the house, for the first time it didn’t seem welcoming,,, didn’t feel like home…his love deserved a warm happy home to return to…he cleaned and tidied and arranged for some food to be delivered from Covent Garden, broth and fresh bread and a particular chocolate dessert Q was fond of. He poured some wine.

He was in the kitchen when Q came in, “Sit, eat you must be exhausted, you haven’t slept in days.”

Q leaned up to kiss his cheek.” Thanks I’m starving, I’m not sure why they needed me, but we managed to sort out the problem. I think I’ll go in tomorrow, it felt good to be back at work. You look different, oh you’ve had the bandage taken off. How does it feel?”

They ate and talked a little more, then, when Q had yawned for the umpteenth time they went to bed.

Bond was afraid Q would head to the spare room but he slid into his usual place tucked into James side and James watched as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

Q did become a little restless during the night, but James held him and stroked him and whispered words of love into his ear until he settled down again.

Bond had woken early, his shoulder aching, he swallowed more painkillers and when he finally awoke Q had already left for work.

The house felt better today, warmer, cosy.

He arranged for some food again, for the evening, but Q returned earlier than expected, James was dozing on the couch. He stirred at the sound of the door closing and Q’s voice asking where he was.

His lover looked better today and as James sat up, he knelt over him, tipping James head back for a kiss.

Kisses turned to caresses as Q undid the buttons on James shirt and tried to slip it off his shoulders.

“Does this still hurt?”

Bond would have agreed to having his arm cut off without anaesthetic if it meant having Q close again and he shook his head.

“No it’s fine. I’ve been more worried about you.”

Q opened his mouth to speak and struggled with the words.

“It was worse this time… worse because I watched… I saw…you got blown…you were dead…there was no hope this time… missing is different, there is still hope with missing…. This time I saw you….die. How many times can you come back from the dead James? Even a cat only has nine lives.”

“I’m sorry… I would never want you to go through anything like that, I would never want you to be hurt or upset, I’ve felt this past week as if I had broken you beyond repair and you are my whole world.”

H slipped his hands underneath Q’s top and pulled it over his head, stroking his back, reveling in the feel of the smooth skin, his fingers danced over Q’s back down his chest and undid Q’s belt and zip.

“You haven’t made love to me since…before…”

“You moved out of our bed, I was giving you space…”

“Sorry I made a mistake there… part of me was mourning you… mourning our relationship… I only half believed you were still alive… I saw you die. I’m sorry. I should have stayed with you, close to you, while I worked it out.”

James covered Q’s hand with his own and slid it over his hardening length, “I don’t think I’d be this hard if I was dead. Although spending eternity making love to you would be wonderful.”

 

They undressed quickly, kissing and caressing as Q took Bond deep inside, the first burn leading to passionate pleasure.

Q held a tantalisingly slow pace as he rode James until James could hold out no longer and thrust up hard and fast into his lover, they shook and held each other as they came down. Q tucking his head into James shoulder.

They lay on the couch, kissing gently and murmuring soft words.  
Bond pulled a throw over them and they dosed for a while.

Q ran his hands over James body running a thumb over his softening length. “So what do you think the recovery time will be in eternity then?”

James laughed. “You want to make up for a week without, all in one day?”

Q smiled then a dark shadow crossed his eyes.

James, noticing, spoke of something they had never discussed before.

“I hate you being this upset, maybe it’s time for me to have a rethink? Retire from active duty?”

Q leant up on his elbow. His eyes wide. “Don’t be so melodramatic 007. Who will we call on to save the world when we need to. I’ll just come with you on every mission then, if you die, I die. We can spend eternity together.”

“Making love?”

“Well that all depends on your recovery time.” Q bent his head to plunder James mouth.


End file.
